That's When I Love You
by SuperChickx1401
Summary: Chloe loves Lex. Writes all her thoughts in a diary. Songfic, Chlex


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: First songfic. I don't even know how to right these things. Thought I'd give it a try. Song used is 'Thats When I love you' by Aslyn. Thought it was cute so I used it.

Chloe Sullivan was the only person that could make _the_ infamous Lex Luthor have faults.

Dear Diary,

I LOVE LEX LUTHOR! That felt so good to get off my chest. Every time I see him I just want to yell out to the world or who ever is around at the time how much I love him. I love the way that I seem like the only person who can make him show his true colors. We are so at ease around each other I love the way he makes me feel. Tonight we went on our second date...

_To hear you stumble when you speak_

_or see you walk with two left feet_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you endlessly_

Flashback

Lex pulled up to Chloe's two story town home. Walking up to the door with an ever confident swagger. He knocked on the door twice. Then, he heard running down the steps allotted by the usual ten seconds and then the door swung open. Whatever Lex was thinking at that moment had been wiped from his mind along with his ability to speak. "Lex? Are you okay?" Chloe asked with true concern in her voice. Lex continued to stand there gaping like a fish. "I take it you like the dress." Chloe said starting to get nervous.

"C-Chloe you look great." Lex said in awe.

"Thank you, you clean up well yourself." Chloe said walking past him slightly brushing against his chest. Lex's eyes following her all the while. Lex then made his way to the car and they were on their way to Metropolis.

End Flashback

Dear Diary,

Today didn't go as well as I planned. Lex and I were supposed to go to the cinema to see an old black and white film. I told him I would meet him there at seven. So there I was standing in front of the cinema at 8:37 and he had yet to show up, so I decided to make my way to the talon and get a ride home with Lana and here I am.

_And when you're mad cause you lost a game_

_Forget im waiting in the rain_

_Baby I love you_

_I love you anyway_

Flashback

RING RING!

"Luthor." Lex answered the phone in a monotone voice.

"Hi Lex, where were you? We were supposed to meet almost two hours ago."

"Oh my god! Chlo, I am so sorry. Clark came over and we started playing pool." Lex glanced out the window and it was pouring down rain. "Do you want me to come and get you?" Lex asked urgently.

"No, Lex. I'm fine. I just got home, I have decided to take permanent residence in front of the fireplace," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"You...You didn't stand out in the rain did you?" Lex asked with concern.

"Well, only for a little while then I went to the Talon and got a ride home with Lana." Chloe replied with a sniffle.

"I am so so sorry. I'm coming over right now to make sure your okay." Lex said hurriedly.

"Lex it's..._click..._Lex? Hello?" Why, oh why does he have to do things like that? Does he have any idea how much I love him? Then, he goes and does selfless things like that. Chloe thought.

Dear Diary,

Today, Lionel died. I know I should be happy, but today at the funeral I could tell Lex was heart broken, even though he would never admit it. I swear I even saw a tear roll down his cheek. So I tried to comfort him the best I could.

_Cause here's my promise made tonight_

_You can count on me for life_

_Cause that's when I love you_

_When nothing you do could change my mind_

_The more I learn the more I love_

_The more my heart can't get enough_

_That's when I love you_

_When I love you no matter what_

Flashback

They sat in the limo in silence. I was the first to speak. "Lex, honey? Are you alright?" I asked as I rubbed his arm lovingly.

"Yea. I've wanted this for so long but now that he's finally gone. I don't know if I was right in wishing what I did. When all I've ever really wanted was for him to love me." I didn't know how to respond to his admission so I just left it alone. And things were quiet all throughout the funeral.

Dear Diary,

We, meaning Lex and I, rescheduled our date for the movies, except this time we watched a classic love story, Titanic. We wanted as much privacy as possible so he thought it'd be a good idea to have dinner at the mansion. Then watch the movie in his entertainment room. It was great I was snuggled up to Lex the entire time. We kissed during the movie and everything. Well, not everything, but you know typical boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. He even cried at most of the sad parts, I don't think he knows that I saw the tears roll down his cheek but it was the cutest things ever.

_So when you turn to hide your eyes_

_Cause the movie, it made you cry_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you a little more each time_

_And when you forget that we had a date_

_Or that look that you give when you show up late_

_Baby I love you_

_I love you anyway_

_That's when I love you _

_When nothing baby_

_Nothing you do could change my mind_

_The more I learn the more I love_

_The more my heart can't get enough_

_That's when I love you_

_When I love you _

_No matter what_

A/N: I know it was _different_ but cut me some slack. If you made it this far, and u hated it just tell me so...through a review.


End file.
